


The Only One Who Loved Me

by iloveromance



Category: Welcome Back Kotter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Mary Johnson is forever grateful to the Sweathogs when they save her from jumping off of a building. But it's Arnold who makes her realize that love makes all things possible. (Episode: "Once Upon a Ledge")
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Even as he hugged her, she could feel them watching her; Mrs. Kotter, Freddie, Epstein Mr. Woodman and the tall handsome one they called Beau De Labarre. But it was Arnold to whom she was the most grateful.

She started to cry once again, embarrassed and ashamed about the havoc that she had created. Because of her stupidity, someone very special to her had almost lost his life, after risking his own to save hers. The thought made her cry even harder.

Arnold drew back and looked worriedly at her, wearing the same expression he had worn when they were on the ledge. The one that told her that he cared. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Oh Arnold, I'm so sorry!" she cried, grateful when he hugged her again. He held her closer this time and she didn't mind at all.

"It's all right." he said softly. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

She drew back and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I know. I just-." She stood and looked around the classroom at the faces of those who, just hours before, barely gave her the time of day. But now they were her friends. And she owed them the world.

She went to Mrs. Kotter and put her arms around her. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Of course. And Arnold's right. You're going to be just fine, Mary."

"Thank you." She nodded, pulling out of the hug. She walked over to Mr. Woodman, who was a very intimidating man on the outside but inside she could see that he had a heart of gold; even if it was hard to believe. She put her arms around him, clearly surprising him with the affection. "Thank you, Mr. Woodman."

"Oh… well, don't worry about it. The important thing is that you're all right. Just don't do it again, okay? You gave us quite a scare!"

"I know. I know. And I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

She moved to the person standing beside him. "Epstein."

"You can call me Juan." He said with a grin.

"Okay… Juan." He seemed even more intimidating than Mr. Woodson, but on the ledge she saw a softer side of him. "Your Barretta impression was great! I love that show with the cockatoo and all!"

He laughed and then smiled proudly. "Oh, well thanks. Thank you. I worked hard at perfecting it. I haven't gotten the cockatoo down yet, but I'm working on that too!"

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"No, I mean… thank you… for saving me."

"Aw, come on, it was nothing! I just-."

She hugged him too, catching him off guard. "It wasn't nothing, Juan. It was everything." When the hug ended, he was still smiling.

Then she moved on to Freddy.

"Thank you."

"Hey, no problem! I was just doing what anyone else would do!" He laughed at his comment but she didn't follow along.

"No one would have done that. Not for me, anyway."

Freddy surprised her by moving in for a hug first. "That's not true. I mean, Horshack here-."

Her heart fluttered and she looked across the room where Arnold was talking to Mrs. Kotter. "You're right."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Beau asked in his accent that was as thick as a bowl of New Orleans gumbo.

"You really want us to answer that?" Epstein said, making them all laugh.

Mary walked over to Beau, who didn't seem at all fazed by the teasing and in fact looked as though he was enjoying it. "Don't listen to them." She said, grinning at him.

"You're much more than that. I-I mean…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He drawled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." She said, reaching out to hug him. "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Well, I appreciate it, but I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"I'm sorry about before-you know, when I mistook you for that cheerleader. It won't happen again."

But Mary knew better. "Of course it will. And that's okay. I'm used to it. And I'm sorry for what I said about you being stuck up and pretty."

Beau blushed. "Aw, don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

"Hey, look…" Mr. Woodman said. "The police are here and they want to talk to you."

She looked up to see the two police officers standing in the doorway. "Oh God… I'm going to be in such trouble, aren't I?" Her voice rose with every word.

Her friends rallied around her, all of them speaking at once.

"No, you'll be fine."

"They just want to ask you some questions."

"Don't worry."

"You won't get into trouble."

"But I caused so much chaos!" She protested. "I-I disrupted school!"

"Trust me, that ain't a problem!" Epstein said. His comment earned him a high five from Freddie and some laughs from the other Sweathogs.

When the police officers entered the room, her smile disappeared and her heart stilled.

"Okay people." Mr. Woodman said. "Let's all clear out so that these officers can talk to Mary, all right?"

She watched, feeling helpless as the room began to empty and even the gestures of gentle hands on her shoulders and back didn't ease her worry. But Arnold stopped in front of her.

"Mary, would you like me to stay in here with you while you talk to them?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Would you?"

To Mr. Woodman she said; "Can he?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I don't see why not. It can't do any harm."'

She looked at Arnold again. "You'll really stay with me?"

"Yes, absolutely."

She almost cried. No one had ever done anything like that for her before, for any reason, let alone even noticed her presence. "Thank you."

The officers approached her and she tried not to appear intimidated.

"Hello Ms. Johnson. "I'm officer Williams and this is Officer Malone. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Mary looked at Arnold and her heart warmed when he slipped his hand into hers. At that moment she knew that everything would be all right, no matter what.

"No, it's fine. Ask anything you want. I promise I'll answer truthfully."

"Well, you're not on trial here but we appreciate your honesty." Officer Malone said.

"I-I won't get into trouble, will I?"

"No, it's just formality." Officer Williams replied. "Anytime we're called to the scene of an incident, we have to write up a report and the more facts we have the better."

"Okay, sure. Ask anything you want." She said again.

He removed a pen from his shirt pocket. "All right. How long have you been a student here at James Buchanan High?"

"Not long. I-I'm new here."

"I see that you've made pretty good grades. So why did you want to be in this class?" Malone asked. "Mr. Woodman said that you place well above the academic level."

Mary nodded. "That's true. But I just wanted to make friends! Is that so terrible?" Her voice was on the defensive but she didn't care. What did her reasons for wanting to be a Sweathog have to do with anything?

"Is that why you were on the ledge of the school?"

"What's so wrong with wanting people to like me?" She shouted. "I mean, until now, no one ever did!" Mary brushed away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, aware of the way Arnold was squeezing her hand. He leaned against her so that their shoulders were touching and pressed his cheek against hers.

"I like you, Mary. I like you a lot."

She leaned further against him. "I like you too, Arnold. More than you could ever imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

She answered all of their questions and finally began to realize that neither Officer Williams nor Officer Malone were intimidating at all. In fact, they were both very nice, save for their questions about why she wanted so badly to be a Sweathog. They made her feel at ease and not like the loser she knew herself to be. Or perhaps it was the way Arnold sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Anything else?" she wanted to know after Officer Williams had filled up an entire page of his steno book.

"Well, actually there is something else."

Mary sighed. How long was this going to go on? It wasn't like she'd committed a crime. Even criminals probably didn't get questioned this much! "All right, what else do you want to know?"

"We think it would be a good idea if you went with us to Brooklyn General."

"The hospital?" Mary shouted. "What for?"

"You've had a traumatic experience, Miss Johnson and we want the doctors to check you out and make sure you're okay."

"You mean you want them to make sure that I'm not crazy!" She shouted. "Well, I can tell you right now! I'm NOT!"

When she started to cry again, Arnold held her close. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

Officer Williams nodded. "I'm afraid so. And Mr. Horshack, you were on that ledge with her so it would be good idea for you to get checked out as well. What do you say? Mrs. Johnson? Will you come with us?"

"I-I don't know… I-."

"You can bring your friend with you."

"I-."

"I'll come with you Mary. I want to make sure you're okay. And make sure that I'm okay." Arnold said.

"Well… All right."

"Don't worry. I'll be right beside you. Except when they're checking me out."

Mary laughed and it felt wonderful. "All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get checked out."

"Okay, as long as you're going to be there."

"I won't leave your side."

She leaned her forehead against his and sighed. They were still holding hands as they walked out of the classroom and followed the officers to the squad car.

The ride to the hospital was quiet and she looked out of the window at the bustling activity of the Brooklyn streets. Her fingers were entwined in Arnold's and for one very rare moment in her life she was happy.

When they arrived at the hospital, they climbed out of the squad car.

"We'll go and let them know that you're here." Officer Malone explained. "Don't worry; it's just a routine checkup. Better safe than sorry."

"Thank you, Officer Williams. Officer Malone." Mary said.

"Yeah, thanks, officers!" Arnold shouted as he and Mary made their way to the Emergency Room Entrance and the squad car turned the corner and parked in a

designated patrol car spot.

Mary turned to Arnold and sighed. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Don't worry, all right? It's just routine, like the officers said. Now come on. Let's go inside."

They walked into the hospital where her nerves melted-for a little while anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Johnson?"

Mary's heart pounded as she rose from the hard plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. This was it. There was no going back now. She felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

"Mary? Would you like for me to go in with you?"

She smiled shyly. "No, it's all right. I think I'll be okay. Besides, they'll be calling you soon."

"I guess you're right. Well don't worry. I'll see you later."

They smiled at each other and then hugged. Mary reluctantly followed the medical assistant but when they reached the hallway, she stopped and turned around.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be here when I'm finished, right? I mean, you'll wait for me?"

"Of course I'll wait for you, Mary. I'll wait forever."

She hoped the doctor wouldn't be alarmed by her rapidly beating heart. It had nothing to do with her health.

In the exam room, she had her temperature, blood pressure, eyes, nose, ears and everything under the sun examined and by the time it was over she was exhausted.

Fortunately the doctor told her that she appeared to be fine and that she could return to school. But her eyebrows rose when he handed her a series of brochures and told her to show them to her parents.

"What are these?"

"Just some information about your condition."

"Condition? What condition? You said I was just fine!"

"You are, on the outside, but given what you've been through-."

"You think I'm crazy too, don't you?" Her voice was rising but she didn't care. "Well, I'm not! And I won't take these brochures to my parents! I won't! I-." She gasped in horror when she saw the doctor produce a needle. Oh God, he thought she was going to cause a scene and was about to sedate her. How could she convince him that she was fine? Or that she would be eventually? There was no way. And she realized the only thing to do was to take the brochures.

"All right. I'll give them to my parents." She said after a long silence.

The doctor nodded. "Good girl."

"Doctor? What will happen? When I show these to my parents? I mean, they won't have me committed or anything, will they?"

"Probably nothing. But I would suggest counseling."

She was appalled. "Counseling? But-."

"Now, look it's nothing to be ashamed of. You've been through a traumatic situation and I think you need to talk to someone."

She smiled. "I have someone. Arnold. I can talk to him!"

"Well, that's good. It's good to have people your own age but it's also good to talk to people who are trained in the field. Now just talk it over with your parents and then you can decide whether you want to use the counselor at the school or an outside source."

"Okay… Thank you, doctor."

She walked into the waiting room where, true to his word he was waiting for her. She smiled at the sight of him in his green jacket and he rose to his feet. She couldn't help rushing into his arms.

"Arnold, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

She loved how he made her laugh. "I'm fine, but I mean, how are you? Really? What did the doctor say?"

"Oh, other than a few bumps and bruises I'm fine."

"Bumps and bruises?"

"From nearly falling off the building."

"Oh God, I did that, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Arnold!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. But what about you?"

The tears that she'd held in came rushing out. "Oh Arnold, they think I'm crazy! They want me to take these to my parents!"

He gently took the brochures from her and leafed through them. Then he looked at her with a serious expression. "I think you should show these to them, Mary."

"But Arnold-."

"I don't want something to happen to you, something like what almost happened on the ledge."

Finally she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Arnold. I don't either. I'll show them the brochures. And if I have to go to a counselor… well, then that's what I'll do."

He surprised her by kissing her cheek. "I'm glad."

She had to admit that she was happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

She thought that going back to school was going to be hard. And honestly, it was. But after what had happened the night before when she spoke to her parents, she knew that everything was going to be okay. They were surprisingly sympathetic and really listened to her for the first time in her life. She showed them the brochures like Arnold had told her to and they reassured her that she wasn't crazy. But they did think it was a good idea to seek the advice of a counselor. They even agreed to find her one outside of school to reduce any embarrassment.

But as she entered the doors of James Buchanan High School, a wave of nervousness washed over her. Even after the reassurance of her parents and what Arnold had said to her the day before, she still felt like a freak. Everyone was staring at her, even when she tried to pretend that they weren't. But she was determined to make the feeling go away. She walked through the halls carrying her books in her arms and her head high. And somehow, she made it to her classroom. But something stopped her before she could go inside.

"Well, hello there. You must be Mary."

She looked up at the dark haired man with the mustache who was smiling at her.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm sorry; we haven't met, have we? I'm Gabe Kotter. This used to be my classroom." He extended his hand in greeting.

"Gabe… Kotter? As in-."

"Julie told me about you. She's my wife. "

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"That's okay. I haven't been a round much. How are you? You gave everyone quite a scare."

"I know… and I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about. As long as you're okay. And I'm glad you're joining the Sweathogs. They're a great group of guys. Maybe you could teach them a thing or two?"

She laughed out loud. "I doubt that. But you're right. They are great. Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Kotter."

"You too, Mary."

Entering the room felt strongly like coming home. And once she was inside, she saw him, standing in the middle of the room, giving her that familiar shy smile. "Hello…"

"Hey, Arnold." She moved to hug him but the other guys were quicker and she found herself surrounded by the likes of Juan, Freddie and Beau in a group hug. They all spoke at once.

"Hey, how you doin'?"

"Good to see you!"

"We missed you!"

"Thank you. I missed you all too." She said.

"Well, Arnold has something he wants to say to you, so we'll see you later."

They all began to file out of the room, leaving her confused. "Hey wait, what about class?"

"Class will resume shortly." Mrs. Kotter said, appearing out of nowhere. But she made a special effort to hug Mary. "It's good to see you back. And I'm glad you met my husband Gabe."

Mary smiled. "Yeah, he's great."

"I think so too."

When everyone was gone, she looked at Arnold.

"Hello."

He laughed in that goofy laugh of his. "Hello… How are ya?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh fine, good."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you said you like Coney Island, right?"

"Oh I love Coney Island."

"And the bumper cars?"

"They're my favorite."

"Would you like to go to Coney Island with me on Saturday?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean like on a date?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh… wow, no one's ever asked me on a date before."

"So is that a yes?"

She nodded and brushed away tears of happiness. "Yes, Arnold. I'd love to go on a date to Coney Island with you."

As she hugged him she looked through the tiny window where Juan, Freddie and Beau were smiling in approval.

THE END


End file.
